


A Little Bit Scandalous (But Baby, Don't Let Them See It)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Jacqueline Carlyle is the biggest flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Jane’s been in her fair share of compromising situations, and she’s rather confident in her abilities to handle getting out of them. She lives in New York City after all, so she’s used to humility.But now, with Jacqueline pressing her up against the wall of her office, perfectly manicured hands on each side of her head and a sleek leg between her thighs, she feels severely unprepared.





	A Little Bit Scandalous (But Baby, Don't Let Them See It)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Into You" by Ariana Grande.

Jane’s been in her fair share of compromising situations, and she’s rather confident in her abilities to handle getting out of them. She lives in New York City after all, so she’s used to humility. Besides, after having her best friend pull a Yoni egg out of her vagina in the back of a closet at the place she’s employed, she’d felt a little unfazeable. 

But now, with Jacqueline pressing her up against the wall of her office, perfectly manicured hands on each side of her head and a sleek leg between her thighs, she feels severely unprepared. She almost forgets how to breathe. 

The door to the office is propped wide open, and although the shift is coming to its end, Jane can hear hushed voices and the distant sound of a printer churning out pages. She’s overwhelmed in so many ways— how did she even end up in this position, anyways?— but her mind can’t stray from the thought of someone intruding. She opens her mouth to insist that maybe they close the blinds or go somewhere else or maybe just not do whatever is happening right now, since this has only ever happened in the privacy of their own homes and maybe they should stay that way. 

Before she can get any words out, Jacqueline brushes a finger, tantalizing, against her lips.

    “I don’t care,” she whispers, and all the professionalism she usually carries in her voice is gone. She’s mature and intense, but behind it all there’s a wave of danger, too, of recklessness that reminds Jane of her teenage years. She did her schoolwork, followed the rules, but there were a few nights she’d let herself go; she’d sit behind railroad tracks and kiss boys and girls and sometimes even let them feel her underneath her shirt, if she was feeling exceptionally bold. 

She finds it’s all useless preparation compared to the mess that Jacqueline has made her with her energy. It’s like nothing else she’s ever experienced, and Jacqueline’s lips are close but they haven’t even touched her yet, and she already knows nothing will ever beat this. 

She slows it down to tease her, anyways. She lets Jacqueline kiss her, quick but lingering and soft, and then she slips out of her grasp, moves over to the door and locks it. She works to closes the blinds, knocking over a cupholder of pens in the process, and Jacqueline laughs. It’s a beautiful sound, echoing in Jane’s ears long after it’s sounded.

    “You’re insistent,” she says, and it’s endearing. 

Jane is the one to press her against the wall this time. “I am,” she says, kissing down her neck.

She’s never felt so good. She sits on Jacqueline’s desk, stares at her gold name plate when Ms. Carlyle herself dips between her legs, and she falls apart with her eyes on the Midtown sunset.

When she walks out of the office, she stumbles. Everyone notices, especially Jacqueline, but Jane can’t bring herself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sweeterthankarma.


End file.
